His Heart
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Años atrás los perdió. Sus sentimientos rechazo para el dolor no volver a experimentos. Pero sin sacrificio, ¿tiene sentido la vida?#OneShot/Drabble(?) #ArthurxGowther #MerlinxArthur #GowtherxNadja #Yaoi #ChicoxChico #SpoilersManga #SemiAU #Hetero #RomanceFrienshipDrama


**Rápido y preciso, necesito escribir algo de estos dos sino no puedo seguir con mis otros deberes.**

 **¡Disfruten y luego me cuentan que les pareció! ^^**

 **Advertencia: Ya saben que tengo unos shippeos bien locos =w=**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Observa cuidadosamente el cabello rubio moverse por la brisa, su respiración compasada y rostro tranquilos, un momento que le permite olvidar aquellos sueños donde perdía a su primer y único amor. Aún era capaz de escuchar su voz resonar con alegría y dicha por compartir su gusto por la lectura, aquel dulce beso que les permitió dar el siguiente paso en donde fundieron sus cuerpos en uno solo demostrando que estarían juntos por siempre.

Tan hermoso y efímero. La vida de su dulce Nadja fue corta pero dichosa en palabras del Rey Baltra, incluso Diane que le ayudo a recuperar sus recuerdos y corazón.

" _Gracias a los libros puedo vivir aventuras inimaginables y conocer lugares extraordinarios"_

Y a pesar de borrar a Nadja de su mente, aquella costumbre de leer seguía latente como el primer día que se conocieron. Engañando a su propia mente pero "su corazón" era tan fuerte como para no olvidar por completo el amor persistió al final.

El ocupante de su regazo comenzó a moverse buscando la posición más cómoda para seguir descansando, Gowther dejó escapar una suave sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano derecha en los cabellos del joven durmiente acariciándolos consiguiendo que se calmara y siguiera descansando.

* * *

 _Signos vitales normales, el tono de su piel comenzó a ser más fuerte y por la respiración estaría descansando. Comprobó que los suministros mágicos continuaran ingresando a su cuerpo a la par de la cicatrización en su vientre, ahora comprendía porque era llamado el niño de los milagros._

 _Su muerte afecto a Merlin dejándola caer en desesperación y aliarse con los Cuatro Arcángeles con la intención de dar fin a la Guerra Santa de hace 3000 años, donde su padre Gowther se sacrificó. Los detalles estaban solo a conocimiento de la maga, Elizabeth y Cat, esos rostros de alegría de los ciudadanos de Camelot valían como para mantener todo en secreto, su benevolente Rey continuaría con ellos hasta que su vida fuese reclamada pero no en guerra._

 _El rechinar de viejas bisagras regreso su mente al presente, cruzando miradas con aquella mujer que fue considerada como un dolor en el trasero para Gowther, sonrió divertida cerrando la puerta y caminando hasta quedar a un lado del peli rosa en traje de mucama._

 _\- Los viejos hábitos no mueren. – Paso su mano sobre la frente de Arthur levantando su flequillo; Gowther mostro una mueca melancólica, su amada Nadja postrada en cama fue la imagen que sustituyo la del protegido de Merlin. – Él vivirá. – Esa confianza sorprendió a Gowther notando como ella mordía su labio inferior y el temblor de su mano al tomar la de Arthur._

 _\- Si. – respondió en seco. Con un corazón era capaz de entender las emociones y leer el ambiente como antes no conseguía realizarlo, pero ese corazón no le permitía dar las palabras reconfortantes que Merlin deseaba en ese momento. Lo único que a su mente llego como luz fue rodearla con sus brazos y permanecer quieto hasta que ella correspondió escondiendo sus ojos en su hombro dejando escapar silenciosas lágrimas, una por una resbalaron, para él significaba un corazón perdido y desolado en la más terrible desesperación._

 _Ojala esos ojos violetas llenos de calidez y esperanza brillaran una vez más porque ella los necesita más que nunca._

* * *

Mejillas sonrosadas y parpadeando en confusión, sin vocablo alguno por su parte procedió a explicar sencillamente.

\- Salimos a dar un paseo y aun fue demasiado para ti por eso nos detuvimos a descansar. – sus labios formaron una "O", asintió suavemente trayendo una vez más el incómodo silencio.

El viento soplo una vez más, el cabello de ambos se movía ocasionando que las mejillas de Arthur se calentaran extrañamente en cambio Gowther notaba que el atardecer llegaba y Merlin lo reñiría por permitir que su pupilo saliera de cama con las heridas recién cicatrizadas.

\- Uhm… G-Gowther… san… – los nervios en su voz resultaban obvios tanto como para repasar lo que diría a continuación. - ¿Estas usando ropa de mujer?

\- Es de doncella de palacio – tan rápido como respondió el color se presentó en las mejillas del implicado sorprendiendo al Rey de Camelot. - ¿Te incomoda? – Arthur negó agregando lo bien que le sentaba ese tipo de ropa ya que las ocasiones en que tenían la oportunidad de salir a escondidas de Merlin, Gowther procuraba usar ropas femeninas y cambiar el largo o tonalidad de su cabello. – Lo hago para que ella no se moleste.

\- Gracias, Gowther-san. – estiro su mano izquierda lo suficiente para que sus dedos rozaran la barbilla del peli morado quien bajo su rostro y sostuvo aquella mano apoyándola en su mejilla. Su presencia brindaba tranquilidad pero que le tocara generaba que todo mal pensamiento o recuerdo se esfumara, ¿Qué podría significar aquello?

Inconscientemente deslizo la mano de Arthur hasta sus labios depositando un tierno beso que causo un brinco del joven recostado aun en su regazo. Aquel contacto era tan íntimo, personal y romántico, si los vieran pensaría en ellos como dos amantes expresando sus sentimientos sin vergüenza ni tapujo.

\- Me gusta tu calidez Arthur. – finalizo Gowther perdiéndose en la mirada del Rey de Camelot.

\- … Si…

* * *

 _Postrado en su cama, esperando a que Merlin apareciera y le contara sobre los últimos acontecimientos del reino, en cambio entro por aquella puerta el segundo más cercano a Merlin, Gowther de la Lujuria de la Cabra, cargando un par de libros y sonriendo como no le había visto antes de su muerte._

 _\- H-hola, Gowther-san._

 _\- Debes sentirte aburrido por no tener algo que hacer. ¿Quisieras leer conmigo?_

Si se ponía a reflexionarlo, es posible que en ese momento cuando le hablo tan amablemente y le llevo aquellas historias de valientes guerreros en busca de tesoros, rescatar princesas o vivir una aventura sus sentimientos cambiaran de destinatario.

\- A mí me pasa lo mismo, Gowther-san.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **La verdad no sé si Arthur está bien pero bien muerto 0-0 con eso de que reviven todos y luego mata a quienes tenían potencial pues… Na no creo que deje a Arthur muerto porque aun su poder es desconocido, seguro se saca un Power-Relife de la manga y tenemos más Pendragon para el manga.**

 **Bien gracias por leer, si son tan amables de regalarme un Review (Comentario), es importante conocer su opinión ^.^**

 **Nos vemos en mis próximas locuras de shippeos.**


End file.
